ChocoCheese, desu!
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Hidup itu penuh rasa, penuh warna. Len belajar hal itu dari 'pasien' Lenka. Entah benar atau bukan, tapi itulah yang Len rasakan. Two-Shots (For Cyber Keju-ma)
1. Chapter 1

**ChocoCheese**

* * *

_"Untuk Keju-san, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat pertamaku di fandom ini..."_

* * *

Langit di pertengahan Agustus terasa seperti marah. Bagaimana tidak? Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki keringat tak henti merembes. Ditambah mesin pendingin mobil yang sedang ngambek minta diservis. Tapi yah itu, mana bisa nyervis wong duwit aja tipis di saku.

Len geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengerang riuh rendah. Bagi orang lain yang melihat dari kaca mobil mungkin mengira Len sedang joget Hip Hop, tapi sayangnya bukan. Lelaki manis yang wajahnya memadukan karakter Jepang dan Inggris dalam porsi pas itu sebenarnya sedang mengutuk kesialan hidupnya.

Dua jam lalu Lenka Kagamine, sepupu jauhnya, memintanya pulang ke Jepang. Padahal baru delapan hari Len menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya ke Seattle, kota kelahiran ayahnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Len tak bisa mengabaikan Lenka begitu saja jika ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan tak mau berakhir mejret seperti telur jatoh dari lantai sepuluh. _Hiks_. Bahkan gadis itu lebih keras kepala dari Rin, kakak kembarnya.

Tepat belasan meter di depan Len melihat sosok yang baru saja dibicarakannya dalam hati. Hati-hati Len menepikan mobil dan menurunkan kaca mobil secara manual.

"Ayo masuk, aku dah mau terlambat, nih!"

Rin melipat tangannya dan menatap kosong Len. Lalu mendengus.

"Minggir. Aku aja yang nyetir."

Len memucat seketika. '_Kau akan membunuh kita jika melakukannya!_' dan, tentu saja Len tidak sepatah katapun mengeluarkan pikiran itu dari mulutnya. Ia mengangguk dan dengan patuh beralih duduk di kursi penumpang. Persis _Golden Retriever_.

Dengan mudah Rin melewati Len lalu duduk di depan kemudi yang dicengkrammnya kuat-kuat. Cahaya di matanya berkilat nakal.

"_Yosh. Otouto-chan, let's go to airport!_"

* * *

Mesin Volkswagen tua milik ayah Len sebenarnya agak bermasalah. Angka-angka di spidometernya juga tidak terlalu memuaskan. Namun, jika Rin sudah mengambil alih kemudi, rasanya perjalanan berubah menjadi secepat cahaya.

Meski tahu begitu, tetap saja Len tercengang. Pukul 9.23 malam Len sudah tiba di depan rumah Lenka dalam keadaan tak kurang dari apapun, alias sehat walafiat.

Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah Lenka.

Rumah minimalis bewarna peach dengan taman berukuran sedang, memiliki segunung nostalgia yang lama Len lupakan. Dibalik pagar, deretan pohon _Poplar_-yang menurutnya lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali ia kesini-menjulang tinggi dan melebur dengan langit malam. Saat ini, yang ia lihat di depannya adalah seorah bocah lima tahun berambut pirang menangis si salah satu cabang Poplar karena tak bisa turun. Len tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. . .

Len menarik nafas dan meraih gagang pintu.

Yang ada dibaliknya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang, warna rambutnya mendekati warna silver terang. Iris matanya merah seperti batu Ruby. Di tangannya terdapat pisau dapur berlumuran darah segar. Len menutup pintu. Lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha, aku pasti salah alamat. . ."

Sebelum berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, seseorang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Tolong! Selamatkan aku!"

—Tapi terlambat.

Len meringkuk di balik pintu yang tertutup, tubuhnya gemetaran. Giginya gemeletuk meski udara cukup hangat di dalam rumah. Darah surut dari wajahnya. Dia masih belum ingin mati. Tapi sayangnya mungkin ini akhir riwayatnya. Jadi, meski agak terlambat, paling tidak sebelum mati Len ingin mengakui dosanya, dua tahun lalu ia pernah memasukkan kodok kedalam tempat alat tulis Rin. Setelah keributan maha dahsyat, Rinlah yang dihukum berlari memutar lapangan lima belas kali. .

"Kemana saja kamu?! Telat tau!"

Itu suara Lenka.

Len membuka sebelah mata. Yang ada di depan matanya adalah Lenka. Dalam sosok yang menakutkan. Matanya melotot hampir lepas dari rongganya, nafasnya naik turun dalam ritme cepat, persis seperti zombie salah makan orang. Dibelakang punggungnya, gadis berambut perak menigntip dengan tangan masih menggenggam pisau dapur. Mendadak Len jadi lebih pucat.

"L-L-L-Lenka-c-chan."

"Berdiri cepat! Awas kamu ya, berani-beraninya bikin aku nunggu lama!"

O-oh

* * *

"Satu. Dua. Tiga! Rekor baru, nih!" Seru Rinto. Dia menengok sebentar kepala Len yang sudah tidak lagi mulus dari seberang meja makan. Len mendengus. Meski semua tropi rekor di dunia ini ditukar dengan tiga benjolan dikepalanya, yang mana adalah karya besar sang Lenka Kagamine, sampai kelopak bunga Sakura berubah ijo pun Len takkan pernah sudi.

Rinto Kagamine sebenarnya adalah paman Len, adik dari ayahnya. Tapi umur Rinto terlalu muda untuk dipanggil _'Ji-san',_ jadi sebagai gantinya Len memanggilnya _'Aniki_'. Rinto adalah sekian dari sedikit orang yang melihat langsung bagaimana si kembar Rin dan Len tumbuh. Meski secara sifat Rinto bisa terlihat kekanakan dari siapapun, terkadang ia bisa bertranformasi menjadi seseorang yang cukup bijaksana. Untuk alasan kenapa Rinto dan Lenka tinggal serumah, itu karena Rinto jarang membersihkan apartemen pribadinya dan sering main ke rumah Lenka buat numpang tidur.

Len susah payah menahan keinginannya untuk merengek di depan Rinto, _'Belain sedikit, kek', _tapi di usianya yang sudah genap tujuh belas tahun ini masa' iya ia kembali seperti itu. Huf, benar-benar dilema.

"_Nee_, tapi Lenka-_chan, _sepupumu ini 'kan baru datang dari Amerika. _Mbok yah_ salamnya dikit lebih ramah gitu." Ujar Rinto pada Lenka yang menyesap teh favoritnya sambil memejamkan mata.

_'Aniki, kau memang yang terbaik!'_

Lenka seperti tidak terpengaruh ucapan Rinto. Ia masih menyesap tehnya lalu menaruhnya pelan diatas meja.

"Rinto_-san_ nggak perlu kaget begitu. Itu mah salamku yang biasa."

_'Sialan. Dasar tukang kibul!'_

Rinto tertawa pelan, lalu berkata.

"_Yare yare. _Oh, ya, Len kok datang sendirian? Mana Rin?"

"Nggak ikutan. Paling sekarang kebut-kebutan di _Seattle_." Jawab Len seenaknya. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut keperakan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"_Ano, Aniki_. Dia siapa?" Len menudingkan ujung garpunya ke gadis yang baru pertama ini ditemuinya.

Mata gadis yang semerah darah itu membuat Len merinding entah karena apa. Si gadis itu terus menerus menatap Len dengan tatapan sedingin es bahkan saat sedang makan.

"Ah, kelupaan! Dia pasien Lenka-_chan, _namanya Miku—"

"Tei Sukone, _desu_. Dan tolong panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Your Highness'." Suara gadis itu terdengar melankolis dan sangat feminim. Tapi, kosa kata yang digunakannya sangat asing di telinga Len. Ia hanya bisa merespon "Eh?"

Dan saat itulah sang _Aniki_ segera memberi bantuan.

Rinto memutari meja dan berbisik di telinga Len,

"Jangan tertipu. Nama aslinya Miku Hatsune. Dia pasien Lenka. Tapi sebaiknya kauikuti apa kata Miku."

Len teringat bahwa Lenka adalah perawat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Mendengar itu, Len balik berbisik.

"Maksud Aniki? Dia punya dua kepribadian, begitu? Dan terus kenapa dia disini?"

Belum sempat Rinto menjawab, Miku segera memotong.

"Bukan dua kepribadian, tapi seribu! Aku adalah Ratu dari _Slyphonia_ yang terbuang karena kudeta dan mendapat kutukan sebagai '_Ratu Seribu Wajah_'."

Len melongo. Beralih menatap Rinto untuk konfirmasi selanjutnya. Tapi Rinto hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Len menghembuskan nafas. Mengingat Lenka adalah orang aneh, tidak aneh jika ia punya teman yang aneh-aneh. Pikirnya sambil meminum teh. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Lenka-_san_, ngomong-ngomong kenapa memanggilku kemari?"

Lenka beralih dari _dessert_nya dan menatap Len seolah ia juga melupakan topik penting. Lalu mengerjap dua kali. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh. itu~~" Dendang Lenka. Len menelan ludah. Mendadak ia jadi berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak pulang ke Jepang dan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya di_ Holy Oaks_, tempat kelahiran ayahnya.

Lenka menelan beberapa potong _Meille Fuille_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sengaja membuat Len mati karena tegang. Lalu kedua tangannya ditaruh diatas meja.

"Besok, aku harus ikut camp pelatihan selama seminggu penuh." Kata Lenka, masih dengan senyum sadisnya. "Dan Rinto-san harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengikuti Seminar Fotografi, entah kapan pulangnya, jadi..."

"Jadi?" Len bertanya was-was.

"Tolong jaga Yang Mulia _Tei Sukone_-chan, ya?"

Len mendadak beku. Kepalanya berputar seperti robot dan menatap gadis berambut perak yang masih menatapnya sedingin es. Kedua kakinya lemas. Apa katanya tadi?


	2. Chapter 2

**ChocoCheese**

* * *

Kalau ngebahas soal gen atau sifat hereditas, bisa dibilang Len Kagamine adalah ahlinya. Alasannya simpel, dari dulu Len selalu penasaran kenapa dari ayahnya yang asli Amerika, dan ibunya yang asli orang Inggris, bisa memperoleh anak kembar berwajah Inggris namun berpostur Jepang. Dan Len akhirnya tahu, itu karena selama tujuh turunan mendiang kakeknya asli Jepang. Bahkan, lima diantara mereka adalah seorang _Bushido_. Namun, jika hereditas itu memuncak ke stadium yang lebih rumit, seperti, kenapa seseorang bisa memiliki warna rambut perak murni plus iris bewarna merah menyala seperti Tei Sukone-atau nama sebenarnya adalah Miku Hatsune-pasien Lenka yang harus Len jaga selama seminggu kedepan, Len kehabisan teori.

Jika bukan karena Len tidak sengaja melihat Tei melepas wig dan kontak lens beberapa jam yang lalu, mungkin Len masih gigit jari karena penasaran.

"Terkutuk kamu!" Seru Tei. Ia kembali mengenakan wig perak, kontak lens merah, dan pakaian mirip karakter Suigintou pada anime _Rozen Maiden_. Tei tidak terlihat benar-benar marah. Walau begitu Len masih merinding melihatnya menudingkan pisau dapur berlumuran cairan merah-yang Len sadari sebagai jus tomat.

"A-Apa, Tei—" Pisau yang dituding kearah Len menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sensasi metal terasa kuat dan dingin membuat kalimat yang hendak terucap terpotong. Len menelan ludah.

"_Y-Your Highness_, apa k-kesalahan saya kali ini?"

Tei menarik pisaunya.

"Ada manusia rendahan yang telah melihat sosok asliku." Bisik Tei. "Orang itu ada di dekat sini."

Lagi-lagi Len menelan ludah. Kali ini, wajahnya merona. Sebenarnya, saat Tei melepas wig dan lensnya, ia juga melihat sekilas Tei dalam balutan pakaian yang sangat _minim._ Tapi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan, ti. dak. se. nga. ja.

Jika saja Tei adalah gadis normal, Len tentu paham alasan dia marah. Yang jadi masalahnya Tei tidak normal.

"L-lalu?"

"Aku ingin menghukumnya."

"A-Anda tahu siapa p-pelakunya, _Your Highness_?"

Tei menaruh telunjuk lentiknya di bibir. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku telah melewatkan ritual menghisap energi roh. Aku harus mengulangi ritual itu untuk bisa berpikir jernih."

Len terdiam sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Apa maksud Anda sarapan?"

Tei mengangguk sekali.

"Anda ingin sarapan apa?"

Tei menarik nafas sebelum menghempaskan diri diatas sofa dan duduk layaknya putri keraton.

"Roasted Brain dengan bumbu Chippoloda dari timur dan teh Bloody Rose yang dicampur darah Berserker."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Len segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan kalimat serupa. Di bagian bawah ia menambahkan;

_'Terjemahin, please.'_

Dan mengirimkannya ke Lenka. Sepupu _tersayangnya_.

Sebelum Lenka dan Rinto pergi kemarin, Lenka sudah berpesan untuk segera menanyakan apapun jika ada kosa kata yang tidak Len ketahui dari Miku, atau yang saat ini adalah Tei. Karena itu, Len tidak terkejut ketika Lenka langsung membalas pesannya.

_'Daging sapi panggang bumbu pedas, sereal coklat dan teh campur susu.'_

Oh. . .

Sejak pertamakali melangkahkan kaki ke rumah ini, Len sudah menduga Lenka sangat menyayangi Miku. Meski kondisi mental Miku yang demikian, Lenka masih menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri. Sikapnya protektif dan rela melakukan apa saja demi dia. Itu aneh. Ini kali pertama Len melihat Lenka seperti itu.

_'Jangan perlakukan orang-orang seperti Miku seperti orang sakit mental. Perlakukanlah mereka seperti manusia. Itu salah satu cara agar mereka dapat bangun dari tidur panjang mereka.'_

Len teringat kata-kata Lenka. Ia bertanya-tanya, seperti apa jadinya jika Miku _terbangun_ nanti? Akan jadi siapa dia nanti?

Semalam, Miku mengenkan wig pirang dan selalu berkutat dengan ponsel. Dia mengaku sebagai 'Miku' yang lain, Akita Neru. Agen FBI. Lalu siang kemarin ia menjadi orang lain lagi, Kasane Teto si cerewet yang bicara apa saja yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan, membuat kuping Len sampai panas. Lalu pernah ia menjadi Yowane Haku, gadis pemurung yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Lalu Miku Zatsune, dia karakter maniak video game dan selalu menang dalam game genre apapun.

Len membuat satu catatan kecil di sudut pikirannya, selama dua hari ini Len tak pernah melihat karakter 'Miku Hatsune', karakter aslinya. Seolah '_Ratu Seribu Wajah_' ini mengubur identitasnya dalam-dalam. Entah untuk apa.

Len membawa nampan berisi makanan yang dipesan Tei dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas meja. Sembari melihat Tei mengunyah makanannya, pikiran Len melanglang ke tempat lain. Ia berusaha mengorek melalui serpihan-serpihan ingatannya namun itu tidak mudah. Melihat Miku yang seperti ini membuat Len harusnya menyadari sesuatu. Tapi ia menyerah. Semenit kemudian tatapan Len menangkap sepasang mata merah Tei.

_'Apa tidak apa-apa menggunakan kontak lens terus-menerus?'_

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Tei. Len menegakkan bahu.

"Oh? O-oke, akan kubereskan." Belum sempat Len menyentuh piring, tangan Tei menyentuh tangan Len.

"Aku membutuhkan energi Solus untuk meregenerasi kekuatan kegelapanku. Wahai manusia biasa, segera buat persiapan."

Len menaikkan kedua alis.

"Anda ingin jalan-jalan, _Your Highness_?"

Tei mengangguk.

* * *

_Gah_! Meski jam masih menunjuk angka sepuluh udara diluar luar biasa panas. Serius! Len jadi menyesal ia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tipis. Seringkali ia mengipasi dirinya dengan kerah hoodie kuningnya. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi ke lehernya.

"Ayo cepat, Manusia biasa!"

Len geleng-geleng kepala. Yang benar saja! Tei itu terbuat dari apa, sih? Bisa-bisanya jalan dibawah terik matahari dengan pakaian _Gothic Lolita_ bertumpuk gitu.

Dari belakang, wig perak Tei— yang awalnya Len kira rambut asli Miku, tertiup angin dan membentuk gelombang putih. Gadis itu bersenandung pelan dengan kedua tangan dikaitkan di belakang punggung. Len menelengkan kepala.

Ah, Len ingat sekarang. Tei sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa, ia lebih mirip pengidap _Chuunibyou_ yang sudah umum di kalangan masyarakat. Hanya saja, jika cuma Chuunibyou Tei tidak mungkin direhabilitasi di tempat Lenka bekerja. Kenapa ya? Itu membuat daftar pertanyaan Len bertambah.

Tiba-tiba Tei berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Tei tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu. Lalu ia berlari.

"Tunggu!"

Pakaian Tei berdesir indah ketika ia berlari ke seberang jalan, masuk kedalam pepohonan. Len mendadak panik. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Tei tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Len masuk kedalam pepohonan dan mendapati Tei sedang duduk memeluk lutut diatas tanah.

"Anda kenapa?" Len mengatur nafas. Tapi Tei tetap diam.

Len berusaha mendekat tapi terhenti saat Tei menjawab.

"_Chimera_."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Len. Ia duduk disamping Tei. Lalu matanya melebar.

Didalam pelukan Tei, ada seekor kucing kotor yang salah satu kaki belakangnya terluka. Tei terus menatap kucing itu dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu Len gambarkan. Sedih, nostalgia sekaligus. . .

Cinta.

Len terkejut. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya Tei memiliki emosi seperti itu. Ia terus menatap Tei, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kau ingin mengobatinya?"

Mata Tei segera mencarinya.

"Boleh?"

Len tersenyum.

"Kurasa tak masalah. Mumpung Lenka sedang nggak ada."

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Len sepenuhnya sesak. Tei tersenyum. Bukan, bukan Tei, tapi semua 'dirinya'. Len melihat kebahagiaan seribu wajah yang dapat mengimbangi keindahan Sakura di musim semi.

Len kemudian terpikir.

'Apa barusan 'Miku Hatsune' juga tersenyum?'

* * *

Langit sudah berubah malam sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Hembusan angin menyentuh puncak kepala Len seperti belaian. Mata birunya menatap Langit tanpa bulan. Dia sedih.

Samar-samar Len merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya di bangku serambi rumah Lenka. Len menoleh. Dan seperti dugaannya, Miku, yang kali ini berdandan sebagai Yowane Haku, memeluk kucing yang sudah lebih sehat.

"Tumben keluar, Haku_-chan_?"

Haku diam. Seperti biasa.

Len tidak banyak komentar. Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Sungguh mengejutkan Len bisa terbiasa dengan '_Ratu Seribu Wajah_'. Pandangan Len kembali menerawang ke langit, lalu berbisik.

"Nee, Haku_-chan_? Apa. . . apa kau kenal Hatsune Miku?"

Awalnya tubuh Haku membeku, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

Haku menjawab pelan. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Orang itu sudah lama pergi. Dia gadis lemah yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang orang lain."

Mata Len melebar. Ditatapnya wajah Haku yang masih menunduk._ 'Seperti itukah ia berpikir mengenai dirinya sendiri?_' Rasa simpati membanjiri hatinya. Ia teringat kata-kata Lenka.

Tiga hari lalu Len menelpon Lenka dan bertanya;

_"Siapa Hatsune Miku itu sebenarnya?"_

_Lenka tak menjawab. Meski tak bertatap muka, Len tahu Lenka ragu-ragu menjawab._

_"Dia dulu tinggal di panti asuhan. Karena Miku yang paling muda, ia selalu dilindungi teman-temannya yang lain._

_"Tapi suatu hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, panti itu terbakar habis dan hanya Miku yang selamat."_

_Len mendengar suara Lenka bergetar._

_"Nee, Len? Coba tebak siapa saja teman-temannya itu."_

_Waktu itu Len hanya terdiam, menunggu Lenka menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri._

_"Dua belas orang. Sukone Tei, Yowane Haku, Miku Zatsune, Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka, Nakajima Gumi dan seluruh karakter yang pernah ia gunakan selama ini."_

_Kali ini Len yakin Lenka menangis._

_"Dan, teman-temannya ini, mereka semua sudah mati."_

Ada yang meninju di ulu hati Len saat mengetahui kebenaran itu. Miku pasti kesepian. Dan ia tak bisa menerima kematian teman-temannya begitu saja. Ia menyalin kepribadian semua temannya namun sebagai gantinya ia membuang 'Hatsune Miku'. Selama ini, Miku yang asli ada dimana?

"Tapi. . ." Suara Haku menarik Len dari lamunannya.

"Tapi mungkin suatu saat ia akan kembali."

Len terdiam. Masih menatap wajah Haku.

"Apa suatu hari nanti aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Haku terkejut. Ia menatap Len gugup.

"E-Entahlah, itu mungkin akan sangat lama. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti akan menunggunya."

"T-Tapi i-itu tidak boleh!" Protes Haku. Kucing _Chimera_ lepas dari pelukannya dan menghambur masuk kedalam ruangan. Haku menatap kucing itu pergi dengan iri. Seolah ia juga berharap dapat kabur saat ini.

"Kenapa?"

"K-Karena bukan aku yang berwenang membolehkanmu."

"Lalu siapa yang berwenang?"

Haku kehilangan kata-kata. Ia meraih pita yang mengikat rambutnya lalu melepaskannya. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai indah di bahunya seperti salju.

"Aku." Jawabnya. "Aku Sukone Tei, 'Ratu Seribu Wajah' yang berhak melarang ataupun membolehkanmu bergabung dalam petualanganku."

Len tersenyum. _'Sudah kuduga'._

"Jadi?"

Tei terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau yakin? Meski itu artinya kau akan menjadi pelayanku seumur hidupmu?"

Len mengangguk.

"Aku yakin."

Tei berdehem dan menarik pisau dapur-yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekatnya- lalu menudingkannya di atas bahu Len. Len memucat. Tapi ia menekan perasaan takutnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku Sukone Tei, '_Ratu Seribu Wajah_' memberimu kehormatan sebagai pelayan pribadiku, dengan ini aku akan memberimu gelar. . ."

Tei memandang Len, kemeja kuning, celana panjang kuning pucat, bahkan sandal rumah yang dikenakan Len pun kuning. Tei berdehem lagi.

"_Cheese_."

—Cheese? Nama apaan tuh?

"Tunggu." Tei membungkuk, "Aku mencium aroma cokelat. . . Baiklah, dengan ini kau resmi menjadi pelayan pribadiku, _Chococheese_." Tei menarik pisau lalu meletakkannya di bahu Len yang lain sebelum manaruhnya diatas meja. Itu pertanda jika Tei selesai melakukan ritual anehnya.

Dalam hati Len ia juga berjanji, meski Hatsune Miku tak pernah terbangun, ia akan tetap mendampingi Sukone Tei. Karena bagaimanapun, Len sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis pemilik senyuman yang dulu pernah memeluk kucing diantara pepohonan. Siapapun dia.

Yah, kalau sudah begini, kira-kira hal seperti apa yang akan terjadi ya?

(End)

* * *

_Next Time, sekuelnya adalah ChocoCake, desu!_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Halo, disini Kitahara Rosalie,

Tee-hee, akhirnya selesai juga. Nah, buat Reader dan Reviewer yang sangat berjasa dalam selesainya cerita ini, Rosalie ucapkan terima kasih. Serius, jika bukan karena Rosalie dapat 7 reviews sekaligus di chap pertama, mungkin cerita ini bakal molor...^^;.

Buat Tsukiyomi Ayaka, Terimakasih, tapi lain kali tolong jangan sampai matahin meja, ya.  
vermiehans-san, yah begitulah, Miku=Tei dan Tei=Miku, aneh ya? Terima kasih juga telah mau memberi review.  
Cyber Keju-ma, nah ini dia yang mau dikasih hadiah. Jreeeng, maaf membuat Keju-san menunggu padahal janjinya udah lama...^^;. terimakasih sudah mau mereview.  
Guest, Ya LenMiku, tapi bisa dibilang disini pairnya agak berantakan. Terimakasih sudah mau review  
liveless-snow , terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, btw semoga sekarang udah keliatan bau pairnya.  
kisafuuma, terima kasih. Saya akan mencoba sarannya.  
Ical de Muffin, terimakasih, anda adalah reviewer pertama fic ini^^

Dan sekali lagi, saya ucapkan juga terimakasih pada Reader sekalian dan yang sudah menjadikan fic ini untuk diFollow dan diFave. Sampai jumpa!

28 Oktober 2013


End file.
